


A Skater's Heart

by PennamePersona



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 07 Inspired, Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M, Victor's Thoughts, being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: (A quadruple flip, who could've possibly expected it? Who could have possibly done it? Only Yuuri.)Victor's thoughts on aspects of Yuuri and their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD T HAT EPISODE AMIRIGHT

Katsuki Yuuri has never been a confident person.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri surprises him at every turn. Victor knows this. 

 

And yet, he never expects what Yuuri has to offer.

 

(A quadruple flip, who could've possibly expected it? Who could have possibly done it? Only Yuuri.)

 

* * *

 

"Victor," Yuuri says, years after he preforms the free program that stole Victor's breath away. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, Yuuri," Victor says. "But it's five in the morning and I'd really like to sleep."

 

Yuuri laughs.

 

* * *

 

He's in love.

 

He never would've guessed it, never would've known it, never would've had a chance to, not with Yuuri progressing like this in front of his very eyes. And yet, how can he not know it, with Yuuri skating towards him like that, with the smile that Yuuri had at the beginning of the program, with...

 

Well.

 

Victor is a dramatic man, even he can't deny it. He has a love for the finer things in life, but there's something that people seem to forget about him, even Yuuri, who is coming to know him well.

 

Victor will never let anyone else decide his life for him.

 

Victor may be dramatic, but that's because he wants to be, because it's written into him and he sees no reason to deny that. Victor may love the finer things in life, but it is always him who decides what qualifies as fine.

 

And if anything is fine, if anything is porcelain not to break, if anything is as fragile and lovely as glass -

 

No.

 

As fragile and lovely as a skater's heart, if anything can ever be so fine, _it is Katsuki Yuuri._  


* * *

 

The funny thing is that it's so easy to break stereotypes. It takes no effort at all on Victor's part, and so much less effort on Yuuri's part than anyone could have guessed, especially Yuuri.

 

Oddly enough, this is one of the few things about Yuuri that doesn't surprise Victor. 

 

Breaking stereotypes, well, that's nothing next to breaking the mold that Yuuri had created for himself, with all of his anxiety and mind games (meant for only one player), and break it he did.

 

And he was glorious when he did.

 

So glorious that Victor felt inspired all over again, practically fell over himself to do everything he could, to set the stage for the theme of Yuuri's season.

 

And, honestly, he felt that he did a fairly good job of it all.

 

* * *

 

"Victor," Yuuri says, on a night when the moon is bright and the stars sparkle and it's cold, even to Victor, who grew up in Russia.

 

"Yuuri," Victor says, smiling, because how can he not, with this man?

 

"You're an idiot." Yuuri says, and Victor's mouth hangs open.

 

Yuuri laughs, and taps Victor's chin until he closes his mouth.

 

Then Yuuri kisses him, and Victor forgets all the questions he had.

 

* * *

 

When Victor kisses him that time, he's thinking about a lot, and nothing, all at once.

 

Almost the most amazing thing about the entire thing is that Yuuri hadn't actually been the one to make the first move, there, but that's only surprising in very specific ways, and even then, in retrospect.

 

Yuuri more than makes up for it, of course he does, he's _Yuuri_  (he's the man Victor Nikiforov loves).

 

He's the first to say so many words, to do so many things, and it's all Victor can do not to shout, some days, and some days he _does_ because it's _Katsuki Yuuri and he. Is. In. Love._  


Victor has never felt this way before, and it terrifies and exhilarates him in equal measure.

 

* * *

 

Katsuki Yuuri had never been a confident person.

 

But Katsuki Yuuri was used to shattering expectations, now, and he did it with all the grace and beauty of the figure skater that he always would be, in his heart. Of course, seasons would end, years would pass, and someday, Yuuri would be too frail to skate at all.

 

But that would be when he surpassed everyone's highest hopes once again and showed, somehow, that it didn't matter if he was even on the ice, he was still every bit the champion he ever was.

 

Perhaps it was possible that Victor was a bit bias, but even if he was (and oh, how he was), no one could deny that Yuuri was amazing in that last season, that he overcame every challenge put in front of himi, that he was...

 

That he was Katsuki Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

Victor isn't usually one for being awake when it's unnecessary.

 

But Yuuri in the moonlight is almost as beautiful as Yuuri on ice, and who is Victor Nikiforov if not a man who appreciates beauty, in all its many forms?

 

And maybe, just maybe, he's still not being objective, has never been objective, but Victor firmly believes (and will tell anyone who will listen) that Yuuri is the most beautiful thing in all of this world, the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, ever will see, the very definition of beauty itself.

 

Yuuri stirs slightly in his sleep, but Victor watches on.

 

And when he settles to sleep himself, next to Yuuri, as is proper, as is his place, it feels...

 

Beautiful.

 

* * *

 

They aren't wedding vows.

 

Those are for a different time, different place, different lovely environment full of people.

 

But they are a promise, those movements, those touches, those fleeting moments of what-if, maybe, of course, I'm here, and I love you.

 

Evolving, in the way that only Yuuri could have made him, that's what Victor's been doing, and he's only just now realizing it. He and Yuuri are evolving together, and it's everything Victor could have ever desired (and he's always desired a lot).

 

So when it's time, when it's finally, finally time...

 

Victor considers himself ready.

 

And if it's a challenge, then well. Yuuri will certainly do more than be ready, do more than rise to the challenge.

 

He'll take the barrier surrounding possibility itself and shatter it to pieces.

 

And Victor will be there to witness it.

 

Victor will be there, the luckiest man alive.

 

* * *

 

(Stealing Victor Nikiforov's heart, who could've possibly expected it? Who could have possibly done it? Only Yuuri.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos yes comments yes yes YES find me on:
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://www.pennamepersona.tumblr.com)


End file.
